


Молчание зимнего леса

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: States of Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Case Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Magical Realism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: В небольшом городке в штате Юта происходит серия странных и кровавых убийств. Когда одной из жертв становится учёный, работавший над проектом для НАСА и военных, к расследованию привлекают военного мага, Рика Байера, недавно вернувшегося из командировки в Ирак.Ему предстоит разобраться, почему в масонском штате жертвами убийцы становятся только не-люди и связано ли это как-то с работой профессора Приса, или он стал просто ещё одной случайной жертвой.
Series: States of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027900
Kudos: 4





	Молчание зимнего леса

**Author's Note:**

> Это не совсем оридж, скорее большой кроссовер книг Бена Аароновича, экранизации Эволюции Борна, Шпионских игр и всех тех шпионских романов, детективов и историй в жанре магического реализма, которые автор смотрел и читал. Поэтому если вы заметите следы какого-то канона, скорее всего так и должно быть.  
> Но по сюжету это абсолютно самостоятельная работа, не требующая знакомства ни с одним из канонов.

Самолёт приземлился на базе в Хилл, и Рик медленно выбрался из кабины. Потребовалось время, чтобы осмотреться вокруг и выдохнуть: до сих пор полёты на истребителях для него означали очередную боевую операцию, так что внутри страны летать на них не доводилось. Но это был самый быстрый способ добраться до места. Ветер швырнул в лицо колючее снежное крошево, и Рик поёжился — холод он не любил, а здесь было не только холодно, но ещё и настоящая метель по прогнозам окончательно накроет район к ночи. Так что стоило поторопиться, чтобы успеть оказаться в гостинице раньше, чем прогноз сбудется.  
Дорога до Логана заняла почти полтора часа: трассу засыпало снегом, и Рик очень старался не спешить. Город казался опустевшим, что неудивительно при такой погоде, и до гостиницы он доехал достаточно быстро. Даже за три шага от машины до двери Рик успел понять, что здесь нужна куртка потеплее его самой тёплой вашингтонской. Сонный портье проводил его в номер и предупредил, что из-за метели кухня сегодня уже не работает. Крайне некстати — Рик успел только перехватить завтрак в столовой на базе под Вашингтоном — но не смертельно.  
— На доставку рассчитывать тем более не стоит? — на всякий случай всё же уточнил он.  
— Увы, — пожал плечами портье. — Впрочем, я проверю, может, повар оставил что-то в холодильнике.  
В итоге Рику всё же достался холодный бутерброд и большая чашка чая. Он поблагодарил портье десяткой, не обнаружив больше наличности в карманах, и устроился за столом у окна.  
Папка с делом, которое ему поручили, состояла из двух листов и пяти снимков с места преступления. Но по крайней мере объясняла, почему разбираться с этим отправили его: большинство коллег Рика, вообще большинство магов, не воспринимали не-людей всерьёз и не хотели иметь с ними ничего общего. Рик, в отличие от коллег, к работе с не-людьми относился ровно: сотрудничество с ними пару раз спасло ему жизнь в Ираке, что только укрепило убеждение, что воротить нос от тех, кто может оказаться полезен, по меньшей мере глупо. К тому же к делу старались не привлекать лишнего внимания, и тут уже играло роль звание Рика. Майор едва ли заинтересовал бы прессу без веских причин или вызвал лишние вопросы у местных властей.  
Министерство, похоже, придерживалось того же мнения: убитый Джереми Прис был фейри и работал над одним из совместных проектов Министерства и НАСА. Возглавлял проект. Два дня назад его нашли зарезанным в собственной квартире. Убийца разделал бедолагу как поросёнка. Результатов экспертизы в папке не оказалось, её предстояло получить у местного полицейского департамента.  
Рик допил чай и задумчиво уставился в окно. За ним вовсю бушевала метель — раньше завтрашнего утра он уже никуда не попадёт.

Утро встретило Рика солнцем в глаза и двенадцатью сантиметрами снега вдобавок к тем тридцати, что уже успели насыпаться за предыдущие полмесяца. Декабрь в этом году выдался на редкость снежным, как посетовал утренний портье — пожилой чернокожий мужчина с белой от седины эспаньолкой. Рик вздохнул: никакой пробежки, если он не хочет переломать ноги.  
После завтрака Рик потратил ещё минут двадцать на раскапывание арендованного синего форда, видавшего лучшие времена, и отправился в университет, где работал Джереми Прис.  
Общение с коллегами Приса толком ничего не дало: покойный, по их словам, был сущим ангелом без врагов, вредных привычек и едва ли у кого-то могли найтись причины его убить, тем более с такой жестокостью. Рик скептически поджал губы и поехал в полицейский участок. Ни о каком изъятии дела речи не шло, но встретили его всё равно не слишком приветливо. Шеф полиции так откровенно и сказал, что магам и федералам тут не рады, потому что «в этом городе ещё не забыли истинного Бога». Но протокол о вскрытии и копии всех отчётов по делу предоставить был вынужден. На большее Рик не рассчитывал.  
Ресторанов в Логане оказалось меньше, чем церквей, и Рик на удачу зашёл в крохотное кафе “Дрозд”, обещавшее лучшие панкейки во всём штате.  
Сегодня он ещё успевал заехать осмотреть квартиру жертвы, но сперва стоило прочитать полицейские отчёты и немного выдохнуть. Разговор с шефом полиции всё же выбил его из колеи. Не то чтобы он ожидал тёплого приёма, но и такой откровенной неприязни давно не встречал. Ему едва ли не с порога сообщили, что на местную полицию в своём расследовании Рик может не надеяться. Документы по делу Приса выдали, скрипя зубами и разве что силой не вытолкали из кабинета.  
Полицейские успели опросить коллег Приса, но те так и не сообщили ничего полезного. Разве что ректор обмолвился о не слишком тёплом отношении жертвы к куратору из НАСА. Но у того имелось отличное алиби — он находился на другом конце страны.  
Проверив прогноз погоды, Рик решил отложить визит на испытательный полигон проекта до возвращения куратора Приса, как и советовали ему в институте: полигон располагался в горах, и дороги туда не успевали расчищать. Потому и все, кто занимался проектом, сейчас работали над теоретической и вычислительной частью в лаборатории.

Следующие два дня Рик занимался тем, что опрашивал родственников, соседей и вообще всех, кто мог рассказать хоть что-нибудь о Джереми Присе, но ничего полезного так и не нашёл. Зато обнаружил, что город бурлит слухами и сплетнями о трёх ритуальных убийствах в предгорьях у городской черты. Понятно, почему смерть Приса полиция расследовала вполсилы: ритуальные серийные убийства в самом религиозном штате имели огромный резонанс.  
Трупы обнаружили с промежутками в три дня. И утром нашли четвёртый — или пятый, если считать Джереми Приса. Рик бы предпочёл не считать, тем более, что с остальными это убийство совпадало разве что датой и количеством крови на месте преступления, если бы ни кое-что ещё. В прессу эта деталь по понятным причинам не попала, но была в полицейских отчётах, которые шеф полиции выдавал с таким видом, будто Рик потребовал его первенца: все жертвы были не-людьми.  
Если убийство Приса не связано с его проектом, Министерство отзовёт Рика сразу. А местная полиция шла не в том направлении и даже не пыталась выйти на контакт с местной общиной — насколько у них вообще бывают общины — не-людей. Рик не стал пока включать предположения о связи дела Приса с серийными убийствами в ежедневный отчёт для министерства — это давало ему время сначала убедиться наверняка. Тем более что возможности выбраться достаточно далеко в горы, чтобы проверить полигон Приса, местная погода всё ещё не предполагала.  
Оставалась только небольшая проблема — Рик посторонний и никакого авторитета среди не-людей здесь, в Логане, не имел. Их в городе проживало мало, Рик не встретился за эти дни ни с одним, ни в университете, ни в гостинице. Только раз, у полицейского участка столкнулся с кем-то из них, но понять, кем именно был мужчина, не смог, да и столкнулись они мельком.  
Оставались семьи других жертв.  
Рику не везло с самого начала. Первая жертва, Тод Мастерс — тридцатишестилетний электрик из пригорода — приехал в Логан всего полгода назад, семья в Северной Каролине, друзьями обзавестись не успел, владелец дома, где тот снимал квартиру, видел его дважды. Опознал тело один из коллег, но в целом никого, кто мог бы сказать хоть что-то полезное, Рик не обнаружил. Семья второй жертвы, Евы Стоун — сорок лет, художник-иллюстратор — погибла в автокатастрофе семь лет назад. Ева жила с престарелой матерью, которой теперь занялись социальные службы. Рик пока не был готов демонстрировать им свой интерес, это могло поставить под вопрос саму возможность дальнейшего расследования, если шеф местной полиции всё же решит, что Рик лезет не в своё дело: связывать смерть Приса с ритуальными убийствами местные отказывались.  
Третья жертва, Эмили Ноэл — двадцать лет, студентка инженерного — жила с родителями и двумя младшими братьями в небольшом домике с высоким крыльцом. Рик поднялся по ступенькам и постучал в дверь. Звонка не было.  
Дверь ему открыл мальчишка лет двенадцати, тут же заорал куда-то вглубь дома «Маааам!» и убежал, громко и старательно топая. Дверь закрыть даже не подумал, но Рик не стал входить: его не приглашали, и лучше не вламываться вот так в дом к не-людям, если он хочет наладить с ними контакт.  
— А вы ещё кто? — Мать жертвы, Саманта, появилась в коридоре, вытирая мокрые руки полотенцем.  
— Меня зовут Рик Байер, военная полиция...  
— Я уже всё сказала копам! — Ему даже не дали договорить, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом. Рик ошарашенно уставился себе под ноги. Думал было постучать снова и попытаться всё же объяснить женщине, что он вообще-то здесь, чтобы найти убийцу её дочери, но в этот момент ступеньки крыльцах предупреждающе скрипнули и чья-то рука в тёплой кожаной перчатке постучала в дверь из-за его плеча. Рик обернулся: рядом стоял невысокий мужчина в надвинутой почти до самого носа шапке и рыжей дублёнке.  
— Не будут они с тобой говорить сегодня, — буркнул он и аккуратно оттёр Рика плечом, перегородив ему дверь. Ловко.  
Хозяйка снова открыла, недовольно зыркнула на Рика покрасневшими глазами и, впустив гостя, снова громко захлопнула дверь.  
Рик завёл машину и запустил печку. Руки замёрзли, и вообще он успел изрядно продрогнуть за несколько минут на крыльце — самая тёплая его одежда была мало рассчитана на здешние зимы. Похоже, разжиться дублёнкой всё же стоило.  
Мужчина вышел из дома Ноэлов и уверенно зашагал вниз по улице. Что-то было в нём неуловимо не-человеческое, но Рик никак не мог понять, что именно. Он мало походил на любых известных ему не-людей. И с ним Ноэлы общались вполне охотно. Рик автоматически глянул в зеркало заднего вида, прежде чем надавить на газ, но когда поднял глаза, мужчины на улице уже не было. Он хмыкнул, но значения не придал, тот мог просто свернуть за угол.  
Возможно, с родственниками последней жертвы он сумеет найти общий язык.  
Люси Файнсворт осталась одна с младенцем на руках после гибели мужа, инструктора по горным лыжам. Они перебрались в Логан всего пару лет назад, а до этого почти пять лет жили в Европе. Примерно то же можно было сказать и о других жертвах: никто из них не был местным, кто-то н переехали из других штатов, двое - из других стран в последние пять-шесть лет. Но это пока могло быть и совпадением. Или нет: действительно местных не-людей Рик до сих пор не встречал вовсе. Это начинало беспокоить.  
Ребёнок капризничал почти всё время, что Рик разговаривал с Люси. Она человек, муж человеком не был, но она об не-людях не знала практически ничего. Разве что иногда к ним заглядывали странные ребята, которых муж называл приятелями, но не здесь. Здесь они друзьями обзавестись не успели: Льюису, покойному мужу, два года назад предложили работу, и они переехали, дом купили. Она нервничала из-за дома, за который нужно как-то платить, из-за ревущего младенца, из-за того, что не может пока вернуться в Нью-Йорк к родителям. Но полезного не сказала ничего, просто не знала.  
Оставалась только мать второй жертвы, но к ней Рик планировал поехать завтра, когда она обустроится немного в доме престарелых. Сегодня уже было поздно в любом случае - Логан засыпал рано, слишком на улице было темно и холодно.  
Рик успел завести машину, когда снова заметил того же мужчину, с которым раньше столкнулся у Ноэлов. Он как раз звонил в дверь Файнсвортов.  
Рик остался сидеть в машине у дома. Начиналась очередная метель, и печка справлялась так себе, но он дождался. Мужчина вышел почти час спустя, бегло оглядел улицу, задержал взгляд на машине Рика и зашагал в сторону стоящей на углу церкви. Рик проводил его взглядом до поворота, но мужчина не свернул, а вошёл в церковь, на секунду обернувшись на пороге. Сам Рик едва различал его за снегом, но не сомневался — тот обернулся и посмотрел на него.  
Рик бросил взгляд на часы и отправился в гостиницу. День был длинный и не слишком удачный со всех сторон: никто ничего не слышал, никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не скажет.  
Он был уверен, соседи Приса должны были слышать хоть что-то — невозможно так разделать человека, чтобы он при этом не закричал. Пока складывалось ощущение, что не-людей здесь мало потому, что их не слишком жалуют в Логане, хоть о мёртвых плохо и не говорят. Практически все родственники жертв упоминали или о натянутых отношениях с соседями, или о сложностях с поиском работы и жилья.

Последняя пара недель выдалась аномально морозной и снежной даже по меркам Логана. Об этом сказал портье, когда Рик спросил у него, где лучше разжиться тёплыми вещами: на улице снова мело, ветер бросал в лицо не снег даже, мелкую ледяную крошку. Коммунальные службы пока ещё справлялись, расчищая дороги, но во дворах домов и на тротуарах уже было заметно, что справляются они из последних сил.  
Рик тихо порадовался, что у местного дома престарелых своя подземная парковка.  
Удостоверение военной полиции на входе изучили вдоль и поперёк. Дежурный администратор, маленькая хрупкая на вид блондинка, полюбопытствовала с изрядной долей осторожности:  
— Военная полиция тоже интересуется этими убийствами?  
— Не совсем, — покачал головой Рик. — Просто проверка.  
Он не стал уточнять, что именно проверяет, и зашагал по коридору к комнате Дженифер Венизен, матери покойной Евы Стоун. Первая дверь направо после поворота оказалась приоткрыта так, что были отчётливо слышны голоса.  
— ...Но вы не сочли это необычным? — мужской голос показался смутно знакомым, и Рик замер, так и не постучав. Подслушивать, может, и невежливо, но иногда полезно для работы.  
— После той аварии Ева частенько уходила гулять в горы, рисовала, — у Дженифер был удивительно молодой голос и приятный тембр. — У неё выходили чудесные открытки. Фрэнки даже предложила их издать. Иногда уходила с ночёвкой, у неё был домик в предгорьях. Вот и тогда я решила... ох...  
Рик услышал всхлип, старушка явно до сих пор переживала смерть дочери очень сильно.  
— Вот, возьмите, — Рик узнал голос. Тот самый мужчина, который вчера побывал у родственников других жертв. Возможно, он полицейский? Но Рик смотрел отчёты: полиция уже говорила с родственниками и едва ли стала бы так бездарно тратить человеко-часы, опрашивая их по-новой без веских причин.  
На журналиста мужчина мало походил, хотя Рик не то чтобы встречал много журналистов. Стоило разобраться, кто он такой..  
Рик постучал в приоткрытую дверь и вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа.  
— Миссис Венизен, меня зовут Рик Байер, военная полиция.  
Дженифер Венизен, высокая, но как будто вся высушенная, сидела, сгорбившись, на краю аккуратно застеленной кровати, гость расположился в единственном кресле. Он производил бы впечатление соседского парня, если бы не глаза — смотрел мужчина на Рика внимательно и не слишком дружелюбно, несмотря на улыбку.  
— Военная полиция, да? — хмыкнул он недоверчиво и протянул руку, плавным движением поднявшись из кресла. — Кеннет Китсом.  
Рик пожал руку, горячую и сильную, уже уверенный, что Кеннет Китсом, кем бы он ни был, точно не человек.  
— Мне, видимо, придётся рассказать всё сначала? — Дженифер подняла голову и посмотрела на них обоих. Рик уже видел её издалека накануне, но только сейчас заметил, насколько она стара. В отчёте полиции говорилось, что ей шестьдесят семь. Но ей было больше. Духи живут долго, очень, пусть не всегда сохраняя внешнюю молодость. Дриады тоже иногда стареют, особенно зимой.  
— Если вас не затруднит, мэм, — Рик постарался произнести это как можно более вежливо.  
— Кеннет тут спрашивал, не было ли ничего странного с моей девочкой в последнее время. Но ничего такого не было, — теперь Дженифер не смотрела ни на него, ни на Китсома. Её взгляд остановился, как будто наблюдая другое место и время, может, она что-то вспоминала, и Рик ощутил, как комнату наполняет запах прелой хвои и морозный горный воздух. — Она как раз закончила очередной заказ, иллюстрации к детской книжке про зайчат. Такие чудесные рисунки, Ева показывала мне. А потом она пропала на пару дней. Так уже бывало раньше, она любила иногда оставаться в горах, у неё там домик.  
Дженифер рассказала им и про домик, и что ей позвонил с утра издатель дочери насчёт идеи с открытками, а вечером появилась полиция. Под конец рассказа её голос стал совсем тихим, Рик слышал за ним завораживающее шуршание старого леса. Он не сразу заметил, как внимательно, почти в упор Китсом разглядывает его, точно ждёт какой-то определённой реакции и никак не может дождаться.  
— Мистер Китсом, — окликнул Рик, когда они вышли из комнаты старой дриады и свернули за угол. — Вы, насколько я понял, не имеете отношения к местной полиции... — Китсом обернулся и уставился на него почти оскорблённо. — В таком случае я бы вам настоятельно рекомендовал держаться подальше от расследования. Предоставьте это дело профессионалам.  
Участие в расследовании гражданских редко шло на пользу делу, скорее наоборот. Тем больше не нравилось, что этот гражданский мог откопать то, до чего полиция бы не додумалась — магическую и не-человеческую составляющую дела.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Кеннет фыркнул недовольно, будто всё же дождался того, чего ждал всё это время, и ускорил шаг, явно не желая продолжать разговор. — Хорошего дня, офицер.  
Это было сказано с той странной интонацией, с которой обычно рядовые и сержанты произносят «да, сэр!», внутренне матеря того, кому это говорят, на все лады — Рик видел такое не раз и не два, но сам редко оказывался адресатом. Он покачал головой и отправился на парковку. Всё указывало на горы. Следовало ехать поскорее, пока город не накрыла очередная метель, и хотя бы осмотреть домик художницы. Если Рик правильно помнил карту, находился он куда ближе полигона, где работал Прис, почти у дороги. И совсем рядом с тем местом, где нашли её труп.  
К вечеру обещали штормовой ветер, но Рик рассчитывал успеть, если не отвлекаться ни на что. Времени, конечно, прошло многовато, но шансы найти магические следы ещё оставались. Возможно, по вестигию он сможет узнать если не ритуал, который воспроизводил убийца, то хотя бы узнать магическую школу, к которой тот принадлежал, но шансы на это были невелики. По крайней мере тела он подбрасывал на видное место в предгорьях с помощью магии - иначе бы полиции удалось уже найти записи с камер или другие улики. Что убивал своих жертв он где-то ещё, полицейская экспертиза определила, но никаких явных следов перемещения на месте не было. 

Больше всего по дороге в горы Рику хотелось печку помощнее: использовать согревающую магию в напичканной электроникой арендованной машине точно не стоило, а пальцы уже начинало покалывать от холода.  
Домик в горах оказался небольшим срубом с крошечными окошками на все четыре стороны. Подъезд к нему засыпало за прошедшие снегопады, а на двери болталась жёлтая полицейская лента. Вернее, её обрывки, в доме явно кто-то побывал совсем недавно: следы в свежевыпавшем снегу видны куда лучше, чем в иракских песках. Побывавший здесь был умнее Рика и использовал снегоход.  
В самом доме ничего интересного не нашлось: мольберт в углу, несколько папок с рисунками и блокнотов с набросками, посуда на столе, аккуратно заправленная постель.  
Оставалось понять, сможет ли он проследить снегоход или на машине таких шансов нет. Рик прошёл с десяток шагов, чувствуя, как снег засыпается в ботинки и низ штанин намокает, когда заметил ещё одну колею: тоже снегоход, но рисунок на снегу отличался. Он проехал раньше и, кажется, был тяжелее. Рик немного учился разбирать следы, безо всякой магии, но то были следы на песке. Он поморщился, чувствуя, как отогреваются кончики пальцев — согревающее заклинание отсюда бы машину не зацепило.  
Рик стянул перчатку и коснулся колеи снегохода, потом второго. Не то чтобы снег мог хранить вестигий, просто привычный жест. Нужно было возвращаться, здесь он ничего не найдёт, а к ночи город накроет очередная метель, и дороги снова заметёт.  
Где-то недалеко затарахтел мотор. Рик обернулся, вслушиваясь и внимательно осматривая окружающий лес. Выше по склону, белому, расчерченному чёрными силуэтами деревьев и кустов, темнело красноватое пятно. И снизу слева, куда вели подходившие к дому следы, к этому пятну направлялся жёлтый снегоход.  
Рик аккуратно двинулся наперерез снегоходу, так, чтобы оказаться между ним и жертвой. Он не сомневался, что пятно на снегу — очередная жертва, видел снимки с прошлых мест преступления.   
И не удивился, разглядев на снегоходе Кеннета Китсома. Тот подъехал ближе, затормозил и стянул шлем:  
— Я знаю, как это выглядит, но я не убийца, — он старательно держал руки на виду. — Зато я его видел.  
Рик развернулся всем корпусом к Кеннету, готовый отражать возможную атаку, но тот не атаковал, напротив, всем своим видом демонстрировал мирные намерения и безобидность.  
Снег снова посыпал с неба, и начинало темнеть.  
— Я ездил по следам и, пока их не замело, могу показать, где он убивал. Ты маг, ты поймёшь, что это не я.  
Рик не был уверен, что в случае прямой конфронтации сумеет справиться с Китсомом — он всё ещё не знал, кто тот на самом деле, но если Китсом не врет, это может сильно продвинуть расследование.  
— Хорошо, показывай, — Рик шагнул к снегоходу.  
— Погоди, — Китсом потянулся и расстегнул куртку. — Ты так или околеешь, или машинку мне спалишь, надень-ка.  
Рик недоуменно покосился на куртку, но спорить не стал — стоило убрать согревающую магию, и лицо обожгло совершенно ледяным ветром. Он устроился на снегоходе немного неловко, сиденье не было рассчитано на двоих.  
— Держись, у нас мало времени, — обернулся к нему Китсом и завёл мотор.  
Снегоход рыкнул и рванул с места вниз по склону. Рик прижался к спине Китсома плотнее, чтобы удержаться самому и чтобы удержать тепло. Хотя, возможно, в этом не было особой необходимости — спина, да и весь Китсом казался горячим сам по себе.  
Поездка заняла минут десять, и Рик почувствовал, о чём говорил Китсом, едва они остановились. Место было наполнено вестигием: холодным железом, визгом вспугнутой птицы и кровью. На самом Китсоме ничего подобного не ощущалось — если он и побывал тут, то совсем мельком. Хотя полиции этого бы хватило. Снег уже почти закрыл все следы под одним из деревьев. Крови удивительно мало, но Рик чувствовал что-то ещё. Магии здесь хватало, но совершенно незнакомой.  
Зато знакомым было место — в километре вверх по склону виднелся полигон Приса, его тёмный шпиль возвышался где-то над деревьями, заметный по красным проблесковым маякам для самолётов. Рик подошёл к дереву, пробежался по стволу пальцами. Самое обычное дерево, даже со всеми этими смертями у его корней. Стоило вызвать сюда полицейских экспертов, но так далеко в горах телефон не ловил.  
— Ты сказал, что видел его?..  
— Не вблизи, но да, видел. Здоровый такой, на мощном чёрном снегоходе. Здесь таких полгорода, если честно, — Китсом, так и не вставший со своего снегохода, развёл руками.  
— И через пару часов его следы заметёт... — Рик задумчиво поворошил носком ботинка снег и поднял лицо к небу. Тучи плотно затягивали всё до горизонта и мело всё сильнее, он ещё чётко видел Китсома, но даже деревья метрах в двадцати уже различал с трудом.  
— Снегохода его? Я проследил до дороги, можно посмотреть дорожные камеры, если видимость позволит.  
Рик сомневался, что видимость позволит, но всё же хоть что-то.  
— Нам лучше отправиться обратно прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, теперь ты веришь, что я не убийца? — Китсом посмотрел на него выжидательно.   
Рик покачал головой:  
— А кто вы, мистер Китсом?  
Тот только усмехнулся в ответ.

Когда они вернулись к трупу, телефон Рика по-прежнему не работал.  
— Метель, — Кеннет покосился на тяжёлые серые тучи. — Мы далековато от города.  
Рик всё же осмотрел и сфотографировал тело: молодой мужчина, разделанный с той же небрежностью, что и предыдущие. Рисунок на лице почти стёрло снегом, но это те же спирали на щеках и лбу, Рик не сомневался. Только в отличие от остальных, это тело было небрежно брошено, а не аккуратно разложено на спине.  
— Я его явно спугнул, когда приехал к домику, — повинился Кеннет.  
Рик оглянулся на него:  
— Зачем ты вообще сюда приехал?  
— Хочу разобраться. Не люблю, когда убивают моих знакомых, — пожал плечами Кеннет.  
— Кого из них? — Рик ещё раз посмотрел на тело, на небо и недовольно убрал телефон.  
— Эмили. Я знал её отца, служили вместе.  
Рик критически оглядел Китсома: тот выглядел совсем немногим старше самого Рика, а отцу Эмили было под шестьдесят и служил он давно и совсем недолго, Рик хорошо помнил его досье.  
На духа места Китсом не походил, Рик встречал их не так много, но спутать бы не смог. Кеннет Китсом казался самым обычным человеком, но что-то в нём было не так, и это что-то будило в Рике профессиональное любопытство. Плохо, что без сети он не может ни вызвать копов, ни запросить информацию из Вашингтона.

Когда они добрались до домика, оказалось, что машина Рика увязла в снегу почти на глубину колёс. Он прикинул, сможет ли расчистить снег магией, но замело не только машину, дорогу тоже — на это понадобилось бы куда больше сил, да и велик риск спалить всю электронику в машине. Ветер завывал всё сильнее и Рик чувствовал холод даже в чужой тёплой куртке. Следовало её вернуть и побыстрее, кем бы там Китсом ни был, едва ли он выдержит такое переохлаждение.  
— Думаю, Ева уже не станет возражать, если мы воспользуемся домом на сегодня, — Кеннет как-то бесшумно оказался рядом, заставив Рика вздрогнуть.  
— А снегоход?  
— С видимостью в три метра на горном склоне?  
— Резонно, — Рик расширил согревающее заклинание, чтобы оно действовало на обоих и заметил, как Китсом недоверчиво, почти неверяще покосился на него.  
— Спасибо.

Домик прогрелся удивительно быстро: для этого даже не понадобилась магия, Китсом ловко растопил печку, и уже минут через двадцать в куртке стало жарко.  
— С едой здесь так себе, зато есть чай. Много чая, — Китсом шарил по шкафчикам с потрясающей уверенностью. Рик убрал со стола краски и акварели Евы: полицейские отсняли всё уже давно, а её мать едва ли выберется сюда до весны, если вообще выберется. Смерть дочери могла оказаться слишком тяжёлым ударом для старой дриады. Рику было её жаль.  
— Красивые рисунки, — заметил он, аккуратно складывая их в папку.  
— Да, у неё определённо талант, — снова эта удивлённая интонация.  
Кровать в домике была только одна, но на неё Рик не претендовал — едва ли он уснёт сегодня, и дело было даже не в Китсоме или трупе, заметаемом снегом меньше чем в сотне метров от них. Тело наполняла та странная бодрость, которая иногда случалась в ночь перед боем, когда всё вокруг лагеря затихало, даже ночное зверьё, а воздух почти звенел от беспокойства, и спать никак не выходило.  
Чай Китсом заварил ароматный и крепкий. За окнами окончательно стемнело, и Рик подвесил под потолок шарик lux с мягким желтым свечением, на который Кеннет Китсом посмотрел с очень странным лицом. Всего секунда, но Рик успел уловить.  
Дрова в печке тихо потрескивали, и ветер за окном завывал с такой тоской, что невольно вспоминались байки о демонах пустыни, которые солдаты любили травить у костра по ночам. Происходившее в Заливе иногда ещё снилось ему, хотя вернулся Рик ещё в самом начале осени.  
Китсом первым нарушил молчание, когда долил ещё чаю в свою кружку:  
— Почему военная полиция вообще заинтересовалась этим делом?  
Рик взвесил, что стоит говорить. Китсом со своим мальчишеским обаянием не производил впечатления психопата-убийцы, но в этом-то и фокус: убийцы не выглядят убийцами, и даже психопаты не всегда выглядят психопатами. И верить первому встречному, даже если он заботливо поделился с тобой курткой и прокатил на снегоходе по местным достопримечательностям, было бы глупо.  
— Потому что только в военной полиции служат маги. А здесь явно замешан какой-то магический ритуал, ты видел.  
Китсом хмыкнул. Рику показалось, что он знает настоящий ответ, но тот спрятался за кружкой чая:  
— Магические ритуалы в Юте, да ладно?  
— Сам же сказал, место их убийств пропитано вестигием.  
— Как и любое место, где много насильственных смертей, — пожав плечами, Китсом откинулся на стуле. — Бывал когда-нибудь в храмах древних ацтеков в Мексике? Или на местах концлагерей в Германии? Там ощущения такие же, только в разы сильнее. Но это не ритуал. Не похоже.  
Рик задумался, но уже понимал: Китсом прав. Массовые убийства оставляют след, даже когда магия ни при чём. Часть про Мексику и Германию он решил пока игнорировать.  
— Считаешь, кто-то просто очень хочет, чтобы они выглядели, как ритуал?  
— Полиция будет искать психа. А тем временем наш убийца избавится от всех свидетелей.  
— Свидетелей чего? — В словах Китсома присутствовала логика, стоило дослушать его версию до конца.  
— Не знаю, — тот устало развёл руками. — Понятия не имею. Но должно быть что-то.  
Рик допил свой чай и отставил кружку в сторону, ожидая продолжения.  
— Может, если удастся найти пропущенный труп, что-то станет яснее? — Китсом либо хороший актер, либо и впрямь пытался разгадать загадку, которая никак не хотела складываться.  
— Пропущенный труп? — Рик поднял бровь.  
— Четвёртая жертва. После смерти Эмили и до смерти Файнсворта прошло шесть дней, а все следующие тела появлялись через три. И все оставлены так, что их просто невозможно не найти даже с такими метелями.  
— Джереми Прис, — если Китсом был убийцей, в чём Рик сомневался всё больше, то и так это знал, если нет, возможно, вдвоём у них больше шансов разобраться в происходящем.  
— Полиция не включила его в список жертв потому, что его нашли в собственной квартире. Но... — Рик помедлил, подбирая определение: — Он не был обычным человеком, и разделали его так же, охотничьим ножом. Только безо всех этих рисунков кровью.  
— Так ты здесь из-за Приса, — хмыкнул Китсом мрачно. — Джереми ведь работал на военных. Тут недалеко его полигон.  
— Ты его знал? — Рик насторожился рефлекторно.  
— Немного. Нас, необычных, как ты выразился, здесь мало. Маленькая община, все друг друга знают хотя бы в лицо, — он посмотрел на Рика в упор. И от этого взгляда вдруг стало не по себе, Китсом точно насквозь его проглядеть пытался. — Но это ты уже, полагаю, заметил.  
Рик не успел ответить, снаружи раздался электрический треск и следом, совсем близко, гром. Потом ещё.  
Они выскочили на крыльцо одновременно. Рик на всякий случай выставил над ними обоими щит и снова заметил это странное выражение лица Китсома, всего на мгновение. Снаружи, за немного утихшей метелью, бушевала гроза. Молнии били по лесу одна за другой.  
— Что за чёрт? — выдохнул Китсом над ухом. Он стоял совсем близко и снова был горячий как печка. Рик не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что в следующую секунду оказался лицом в сугробе.  
Гром затарахтел прямо над головой, одновременно похоже и не похоже на артобстрел. Рик не сразу почувствовал, как Китсом трясёт его за плечо:  
— Эй! Эй, ты в порядке?  
Рик развернулся в сугробе на спину, пытаясь проморгаться:  
— Да, кажется. Ты?  
В ушах немного звенело, но в остальном всё было вроде в порядке. Он поднялся и огляделся: на крыльце зияла небольшая подпалина, молнии продолжали бить по лесу одна за другой и воздух пах электричеством и дымом. А Кеннет Китсом напоминал кота после встречи с электропроводом, но упрямо пробормотал:  
— В норме. Кажется, навелось на твой щит.  
Рик помотал головой, прогоняя шум в ушах.  
— Тогда обойдёмся пока без света.

Они сидели в темноте, подсвеченной только проблесками молний, и пили чай, Китсом заварил ещё из запасов Евы. Рик приходил в себя постепенно. И чем лучше ему становилось, тем больше вопросов возникало.  
— Отличная реакция, — наконец прокомментировал Рик. — Я должен тебя поблагодарить.  
— Просто хорошие рефлексы и немного практики, — в таком свете Рик не мог сказать с уверенностью, но ему показалось, что Китсом улыбнулся. Хотя его сложно читать и при нормальном освещении.  
— И откуда такие рефлексы берутся? — осторожно уточнил Рик. Ему было по-настоящему любопытно, ни с чем похожим сталкиваться раньше точно не приходилось.  
— Генетика, — пожал плечами Китсом, но Рик услышал, как похолодел его голос, и тему решил не развивать.  
Гроза за окном постепенно отдалялась, но гром всё ещё доносился время от времени.  
— Странная эта гроза, — наконец произнёс Рик, чувствуя, что молчание некомфортно затягивается.  
— Гроза зимой в этих местах нормальной быть и не может, — хмыкнул Китсом.  
— Возможно, именно этому стали свидетелями наши покойные, — продолжил размышлять вслух Рик, проигнорировав комментарий. — Тогда ты прав и ключ действительно в трупе Приса.  
Эксперимент пошёл не так хорошо, как он писал в отчётах?  
Последнего Рик вслух не сказал и очень жалел, что не видит лица Китсома — может, у него получилось бы понять, о чем тот сейчас думает. Рика не оставляло ощущение, что Китсом знает куда больше, чем говорит. Впрочем, он и сам поступал бы так же.  
В любом случае, утром первым делом ему стоит всё же наведаться на полигон Приса и проверить всё там. Если дорогу снова не успеют расчистить, можно взять снегоход.  
Они допили чай, под набирающую силу метель. Рик спросил, когда Китсом успел побывать в Германии и Мексике, но тот лишь сказал, что давно и по работе, ещё до переезда в Юту. И после этого разговор сошёл на нет.  
К утру немного распогодилось, и снег шёл крупными ленивыми хлопьями. Ветер стих совсем.  
Кеннет сноровисто подхватил лопату, хранившуюся в домике сразу за дверью, и пошёл расчищать свой снегоход. Откапывать машину они решили предоставить эвакуатору и коммунальщикам: ветром за ночь вокруг неё намело неплохой сугроб, и лишних пары-тройки часов сейчас не было.

Рик позвонил в полицию и в прокатную компанию, как только добрался до зоны приёма сотовой связи. Пока он говорил по телефону, Китсом махнул рукой и укатил обратно в сторону гор. Рик добрался до гостиницы, быстро отогрелся в горячем душе и торопливо переоделся. После завтрака он отправится на полигон, а пока можно было проверить, кто же на самом деле такой этот Кеннет Китсом.  
Пока Рик завтракал, система нашла ему сразу двух Кеннетов Китсомов. Рик едва не отмёл второе досье, не глядя: родившийся в 1943 вряд ли мог быть нужным Кеннетом Китсомом, скорее тот, что родился в 76-м, хотя и этот староват, но фото в обоих досье принадлежали одному человеку, тому самому. Не то чтобы большая редкость среди не-людей, некоторые из них жили дольше людей и в современном мире вынуждены были как-то адаптироваться. На это смотрели сквозь пальцы. Заинтересовало Рика другое: ни один из Кеннетом Китсомов не служил нигде с отцом Эмили Ноэл. И к подробному досье оригинального Кеннета Джеймса Китсома из 1943 года у Рика доступа не хватало, только имя, дата рождения и что он числится пропавшим без вести с 1964-го. Впрочем, узнать больше за торопливым завтраком Рик просто не успел. Полигон сейчас важнее, своё любопытство он удовлетворит чуть позже.

На этот раз Рик взял полицейский снегоход. На нём добраться до полигона труда не составило, благо управление ничем не отличалось от армейских вездеходов, ездить на которых ему уже приходилось. Охрана полигона долго проверяла его документы. На территорию в итоге пустили, хотя у Рика возникло ощущение, что время они тянут нарочно. Шпиль, видневшийся над лесом и служивший ориентиром не хуже GPS, здесь вырастал из белого купола, вокруг которого, казалось, хаотично расположились остальные постройки: склады, лаборатории, даже небольшое общежитие для охраны и научного персонала.  
На полигоне снег явно убирали старательно всё это время, только на крышах технических помещений остались шапки. Рик успел только мельком оглядеть двор, когда из купола под башней вынырнул высокий плотный мужчина в отороченном рыжим мехом пуховике.  
— Капитан Байер! Меня зовут Дарен Смит, куратор проекта. Мы не ждали вас до конца снегопадов, — он протянул руку, вежливо стянув перчатку.  
— Не хотелось бы задерживаться здесь до весны, — хмыкнул Рик и руку пожал. — Тем более что я склоняюсь к мнению, что смерть мистера Приса к проекту отношения не имеет, так что расследование можно будет передать местной полиции. Осталась только пара мелочей, включая осмотр вашего полигона. Чистая формальность, — он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как охранник слева от него расслабился после этих слов. Смит владел собой лучше и только покивал в ответ.  
Опыт подсказывал, что под видом небрежного формального осмотра часто удаётся увидеть куда больше, чем с самой тщательной инспекцией.  
— Тогда пройдём сразу в мой кабинет? Я как раз собирался сделать перерыв на чай. Софи, наш секретарь заваривает совершенно потрясающий чай, по секретному бабушкиному рецепту, очень рекомендую!  
— Давайте всё же сперва немного прогуляемся по полигону, — покачал головой Рик, всем видом демонстрируя, что и сам не хотел бы отказываться, но нужно соблюсти формальности. — В Вашингтоне захотят увидеть отчёт.  
— Хорошо, тогда пройдём, — легко согласился Смит, но Рик заметил, как тот остановил себя, чтобы не обернуться. Даже если к приезду Рика готовились, всё, видимо, убрать не успели. Интересно, что именно.  
Они обошли купол по кругу. Смит трепался, почти не затыкаясь, как у них всё хорошо, кроме погоды, которая держит большую часть лаборатории в городе и они никак не успевают в срок из-за этого с практической частью.  
— Но последние успешные опыты, которые мы провели с Джереми незадолго до его... ох, — Смит запнулся, и Рик про себя хмыкнул. Тот бездарно переигрывал. И так старательно тащил Рика подальше от склада в углу, что это вызвало бы подозрения у кого угодно. Рик обернулся на склад так, чтобы Смит видел, задумался на секунду, а потом покачал головой и демонстративно поёжился.  
— Холодно у вас тут, пора заканчивать с формальностями. Вы что-то говорили про чай?

Визит на полигон укрепил подозрения Рика, но что-то конкретное при таком поверхностном осмотре едва ли удалось бы найти. К тому времени, когда Рик сумеет выбить себе военный эскорт, чтобы перевернуть там всё, и найти эксперта, понимающего в проекте Приса, искать будет уже нечего. Даже если сейчас Смит успокоился, он явно постарается замести любые сомнительные сведения об проводимых экспериментах под ковёр. Вместе с ещё парой-тройкой трупов тех, кто решит сходить в горы.  
Рик приехал в гостиницу и вырубился, едва добрался до кровати.

Проснулся он среди ночи, с неприятно гудящей головой и совершенно не отдохнувший. Сон не шёл, как Рик ни старался, так что за неимением лучшего занятия он решил пролистать дела сослуживцев отца Эмили Ноэл — загадочный Кеннет Китсом не давал покоя.  
Там его ждал очередной сюрприз. Внешность у Китсома была не то чтобы необычная, но спутать его с кем-нибудь на фото Рик едва ли смог бы. Перебрав всего с полдюжины дел, Рик увидел одно, привлекшее внимание в основном количеством изъятой информации. По сути, кроме фото, имени и странной пометки «хмр» в этом досье не осталось ничего. И имя значилось другое — Аарон Кросс — хотя лицо определённо принадлежало Кеннету Китсому. Рик устало потёр виски и закрыл ноутбук. Доступ к полной версии файла Аарона Кросса он запросил, оснований вполне достаточно, связь его с текущим делом прослеживалась, но раньше утра ничего нового узнать не удастся.  
Следовало поспать ещё хоть немного, но сон упрямо не шёл. Рик прокручивал в голове все те обмолвки, которые допустил в разговоре Китсом, странные взгляды — картинка не складывалась. Не хватало чего-то важного.

После завтрака Рик снова взялся за ноутбук. Доступ к досье Аарона Кросса он получил с запиской от Диты Мэнди — они уже сталкивались несколько раз, она работала в аналитическом. В записке имелась ссылка на проект «Химера» и рекомендация ознакомиться сначала с ним, потому что «тогда это всё станет гораздо понятнее».  
Дита оказалась права. Хотя пока Рик читал не такой и большой документ, он раза три хотел заказать в номер виски. Химеры оказались очередным проектом по созданию суперсолдат. В 60-х кто-то решил, что можно попробовать реализовать то, что сейчас назвали бы генной модификацией, при помощи магии, и создать эдаких сверхлюдей — быстрее, сильнее и умнее любого противника. Эксперимент оказался достаточно успешным, было создано несколько поколений таких солдат, с разной специализацией и глубиной модификаций. Но проект в итоге закрыли после попытки сделать такие изменения массовыми, уже в 80-х. О причинах в документе не говорилось, по ссылке Рик нашёл только информационную записку, дополнение к чему-то большему. Впрочем, сейчас Рика это большее не интересовало, только Кеннет Китсом, он же Аарон Кросс — химера первого поколения. Послужной список Китсома-Кросса был весьма объёмным: Вьетнам, Афганистан, Ливан, Ливия, Сомали. После Югославии числился погибшим. Это только то, что Рик опознал из списка операций длиной почти в десять листов, как военных, так и спасательных.  
Занимательное изучение дела Аарона Кросса прервал звонок из полицейского управления.  
— Мы задержали вашего приятеля Китсома, пытался влезть на территорию полигона в горах. Подумал, вам стоит это знать, — пробурчал начальник полиции.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Рик немного ошалело. Судя по послужному списку Китсома — или Кросса, как его звали в досье — взять его на полигоне наверняка было не просто. Как и то, что Китсом попросил сообщить о своём задержании именно Рику.

Кеннет Китсом в допросной выглядел почему-то сюрреалистично. То ли дело в том, как уверенно и спокойно он держался, то ли в отчетливом ощущении, что пожелай Китсом выйти оттуда, он бы вышел.  
Когда Рик зашёл в допросную со стаканом кофе из кафе через дорогу вместо той бурды, которую традиционно можно найти в полицейском управлении, Китсом удивлённо вскинул бровь:  
— Военная полиция чем только в наше время не занимается.  
— Полигон в нашей юрисдикции, — пожал плечами Рик. — Как, впрочем, и химеры.  
Китсом даже не дёрнулся, просто едва уловимо перетёк в состояние боевой готовности, как кот перед прыжком, и Рик почти физически ощутил, как изменилась атмосфера в камере. Но он не драться сюда пришёл.  
— Мистер Китсом, — он укоризненно пододвинул к Китсому стаканчик с кофе.  
— Кросс. Аарон Кросс. От тебя это будет звучать правильней.  
— Хорошо. Мистер Кросс. Аарон, — Рик попробовал имя, посмотрел на реакцию. Он не мог сказать, что именно изменилось в человеке напротив, но что-то изменилось. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы разбираться с твоим вторжением на территорию полигона. Я ищу убийцу Джереми Приса и остальных. И мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.  
Вот это вызвало настоящее удивление. Кросс даже прятать его не пытался и такой удивлённый выглядел ровесником Рика, если не младше. Впрочем, взял себя в руки он достаточно быстро.  
— Помощь в обмен на что?  
— А она непременно должна быть в обмен на что-то? Мы вроде одну цель преследуем — найти убийц Эмили и всех остальных. Почему бы не делать это сообща.  
— Почему бы военной полиции не искать убийцу с помощью дезертира-химеры? — Кросс покрутил стаканчик кофе в руках и покосился на камеру в углу допросной — огонёк не горел, запись не велась. Не велась с того момента, как Рик вошёл, это часть протокола его работы. — Кажется, это не ко мне вопрос.  
— Дезертир или нет — к текущему делу отношения не имеет, — пожал плечами Рик. Впервые увидев досье Аарона Кросса, Рик некоторое время размышлял над тем, чтобы известить о нём военную полицию - это было бы правильно, по инструкции. Вот только судя по тому же досье, сидящий перед ним свой долг Родине отдал сполна и уже давно, и Рик не видел реальных причин его сдавать. К тому же сейчас и правда куда важнее то, что творилось вокруг проекта Приса.  
— Так я свободен? — Кросс снова поставил кофе, так и не отпив, и посмотрел на Рика выжидательно.  
— Ну, на полигон ты всё ещё влез незаконно, — хмыкнул Рик.  
— И планирую повторить. В это раз я не успел добраться до купола, думаю, поэтому меня отпустили живым.  
— В куполе нет ничего, туда меня вчера проводили без проблем, даже напоили чаем, — Рик покачал головой и положил руки на стол, столешница приятно холодила ладони. — Нужно осмотреть склад и служебные помещения. И кстати, ты можешь пить спокойно, никаких обязательств.  
Кросс выдохнул почти с облегчением и наконец отпил кофе, вернее, одним глотком осушил почти половину стакана.  
— Склады пусты. Я успел проверить все три. Там нет вообще ничего и нет давно. Если что-то и есть, оно сейчас в куполе.  
— Есть идеи, что именно?  
Кросс развёл руками:  
— Ни одной. Но только там охрана сколь-нибудь серьёзная, и только туда я не смог попасть.  
— Насколько серьёзная? — Рик задумчиво повертел в руках телефон. Никаких доказательств у него не было, только косвенные улики, а значит, ни о каком срочном вмешательстве военных речи не шло и рассчитывать на помощь местной полиции тоже не приходилось. Но всё указывало, что причина происходящего — в полигоне. И там теперь непременно засуетятся, даже если не свяжут никак между собой его визит и визит Кросса.  
— Достаточно, чтобы я не смог пройти к зданию, не положив их всех там.  
Рик молча вопросительно изогнул бровь, сказанное весьма условно отвечало на заданный вопрос.  
— Как много ты знаешь о химерах? — Кросс допил свой кофе и разглядывал стаканчик в руках.  
— Кое-что слышал.  
На этот раз промолчал Кросс, всем своим видом ожидая продолжения.  
— Сослуживцы иногда травили байки про супербойцов на привале, в Ираке. Хотя до недавнего времени я считал вас именно этим — байками.  
— Как видишь, — Кросс развёл руками. — Но с десятком обычной вооруженной охраны я бы справился без летальных исходов. Проблема в том, что там не просто вооружённая охрана, там опытные бойцы. Убивать их мне не с руки, пришлось сдаться.  
Рик посмотрел на Кросса внимательно, прокручивая последнюю фразу в голове. Образ соседского парня плохо вязался с такими словами, но вот сейчас Рик ему верил — Кросс, перестав скрываться за образом Кеннета Китсома, стал то ли более расслабленным, то ли, напротив, насторожился сильнее, но впечатление производил гораздо более опасное. Рик только сейчас понял, что там, в горах уже видел его таким, но буквально пару секунд, пока они выбежали на крыльцо, заметив грозу.  
Телефон Рика неожиданно завибрировал в кармане. Метеопредупреждение — на город надвигалась снежная буря.  
— Кажется, природа намекает, что нам следует поторопиться с планами посещения полигона, — хмыкнул Кросс, когда Рик показал ему сообщение. — Разве что они уже успели вывезти весь компромат.

Первым делом, выйдя из полицейского участка, Кросс направился к своему пикапу, открыл пассажирскую дверцу и вытащил потертую чёрную куртку с серым, похожим на волчий, мехом на капюшоне.  
— В своей ты в горах замёрзнешь куда быстрее, чем мне бы хотелось.  
— Спасибо, — Рик удивлённо подхватил протянутую куртку.  
— Не за что, я люблю свой снегоход и не хочу, чтобы он издох от избытка магии, — хмыкнул Кросс, прищурившись: солнечный зайчик от проехавшей мимо машины пробежал по его лицу. Небо было чистым, а день — ослепительно солнечным.  
— Похоже, синоптики ошиблись насчёт снежной бури, — вернул усмешку Рик.  
— Я бы не рассчитывал. Посмотри туда, — Кросс указал куда-то за плечо Рика.  
Позади, над горами, будто кто-то провёл по линейке черту в небе, клубились серые тяжелые облака.  
— Не похоже на естественное погодное явление, — Рик приставил ладонь ко лбу, защищая глаза от слепящего света, и всмотрелся в склон. Отсюда шпиль полигона было не разглядеть, но если он правильно оценивал расстояние, черта в небе проходила как раз по нему.  
— Прис ведь что-то такое и строил, да? — уточнил Кросс, как-то внезапно оказываясь за плечом Рика, а не по другую сторону кабины.  
— Это засекреченная информация, — отмахнулся тот. Он не слишком вникал в детали проекта, там было много сложных расчётов и мало пояснений для не специалистов, а Рик был магом, не физиком или инженером. Но то, что он понять смог, с версией Кросса совпадало. На полигоне тестировали погодное оборудование. Вот только по отчётам всё выглядело куда более управляемым, чем то, что сейчас происходило.

В машине Кросса нашлось оружие — охотничье ружьё. Рик поймал себя на удивлении: по отчёту, который прислал Дита, у него подспудно сложилось впечатление, что химеры были сами себе оружием и в другом не нуждались. Он внутренне поморщился и покосился на Кросса, доставшего из бардачка тёмные очки от слепяще-яркого солнца.  
— Не стоит втягивать в это полицию, — заметил Кросс, садясь за руль. Рик так внимательно смотрел на здание полицейского участка, задумавшись о химерах, что тот, видимо, решил, что Рик размышляет о вооружённой поддержке.  
— Таких полномочий у меня нет в любом случае, — кивнул он.  
Двигатель мягко заурчал. Кросс явно хотел задать вопрос, но не стал.

Машину они оставили на стоянке у парковой зоны на самой границе города и пересели на снегоход. Ружьё Кросс протянул Рику, чехол крепился так, что оно оказывалось за спиной и мешалось бы иначе.  
— Считаешь, нам понадобится оружие? — всё же уточнил Рик, поправляя застёжку.  
— Тебе может и нет, — Кросс глянул на него выжидательно. — А я бы предпочёл начать издалека. Меня всё-таки зовут не Брюс Ли, не люблю идти на вооружённую охрану с голыми руками.  
Снежная буря по-прежнему висела большей частью над шпилем полигона, постепенно просачиваясь слева и справа, пока далеко, на самой границе видимости. У Рика сложилось впечатление, что снежные тучи будто подъедают с краёв преграду. И ему бы чертовски не хотелось оказаться посреди горного склона, когда граница рухнет окончательно.  
Больше всего происходящее за воротами полигона напоминало растревоженный муравейник. Но Рик не успел полюбоваться эффектом, снегоход был громкий. Достаточно громкий, чтобы за пару сотен метров уже не вышло спутать с раскатами грома. Буря начиналась чуть выше по склону, метрах в двадцати за полигоном, Рик почти ощущал на языке тот самый озоновый привкус наэлектризованного воздуха. И в нём не было магии. Что бы шпиль ни делал, это была чистая физика.  
— Я не смогу использовать ничего достаточно мощного и дальнобойного — слишком много электроники, — Рик надеялся, что Кросс услышал его за рокотом двигателя и близкой бурей.  
А в следующую секунду у кого-то из охраны всё же не выдержали нервы. Первый выстрел ушёл в молоко. Выставленный подальше от снегохода магический щит отразил пулю. Но следом застрекотала автоматная очередь, и Кроссу пришлось резко дёрнуть снегоход в сторону. Они как раз успели проскочить ворота полигона.  
Дальше дорогу перегородили два гружёных пикапа, готовившиеся выехать с территории. Резко затормозив, Кросс почти перевернул свой транспорт, устроив им временное укрытие от выстрелов охраны.  
— А как же начать издалека? — поинтересовался Рик, перекидывая ружьё Кроссу и тут же откатываясь в сторону. Кто-то всё же сообразил, что с крыши склада угол обстрела будет лучше, и очередь прошлась почти у его ног.  
— Решил приберечь до следующего раза, — ответил Кросс и выстрелил.  
Дальше Рик не концентрировался на деталях. Боевой ритм дался ему удивительно легко, как и четкая, выверенная опытом магия. Ничего мощного, ничего, что било бы по большой площади, только короткие, точечные заклинания, не способные повредить всю сложную электронику в куполе, которая сейчас сдерживала бурю за полигоном.  
Краем глаза он замечал, как быстро Кросс движется, уклоняясь, атакуя, перезаряжая ружьё. Было похоже на танец.  
К куполу они прорвались почти чудом — охранники явно не ожидали подобной прыти, иначе бы попросту задавили числом. Кросс был прав, охраны здесь хватало с избытком. Купол мог выглядеть пластиковым снаружи, но если не врали документы по проекту, под теплоизолирующим пластиком прятался металл.  
Рик позволил себе привалиться к стене, настороженно оглядывая помещение.  
— Напомни, зачем мы так хотели сюда попасть? — Кросс тяжело дышал совсем рядом и держался за правое плечо. Похоже, его зацепило одним из выстрелов.  
— Найти следы хищения и проверить, как реально обстоят дела с проектом.  
— Ну, допустим, *следы* хищения мы нашли, — Кросс обвёл выразительным взглядом почти пустой купол. Из оборудования там осталось лишь пара напичканных электроникой шкафов, видимо, и отвечавших за сдерживание бури. — А похищенное вместе с отчётами, боюсь, спешно вывозят, пока мы тут торчим.  
— Предлагаешь вернуться? — Рик едва успел восстановить дыхание.  
— Не то чтобы я так горю желанием получить ещё пару пуль, но иначе как-то обидно получается, — Кросс улыбнулся и открыл дверь. Рик чудом успел прикрыть его щитом, автоматная очередь рикошетами разлетелась по всему куполу.  
Кажется, Кросс выругался. Но Рик уже не вслушивался и не сдерживался, только старался не задеть сдерживавшую грозу аппаратуру. Оборудование в основном успели вывезти, архивные шкафы, стоявшие в куполе ещё недавно, сейчас были видны под задравшимся брезентом одного из пикапов. Двое бойцов под прикрытием остальных пытались привести машины в чувство, но Рик точно спалил всю электронику.  
Им сыграло на руку, что большинство противников сгруппировались у машин. Остальными займётся Кросс.  
Гром загрохотал ровно в тот момент, когда Рик закончил форму. Вышло удивительно эффектно: земля у пикапов пошла волнами в ритме громовых раскатов. С мёрзлой землёй вышло даже лучше, чем с песком. Небольшие булыжники на приличной скорости били не хуже пуль.  
— Снегоходы! — крикнул Кросс откуда-то справа. Рик только услышал стрёкот мотора со стороны ворот. Выстрелы наконец утихли. Рик бегом обогнул пикап и увидел, как два снегохода вылетают за ворота. В пассажире на первом он узнал Дарена Смита, но предпринять ничего не успел. Позади вдруг раздался сухой щелчок и купол сложился сам в себя, как в кино, едва Рик оглянулся. К шпилю потянулись молнии, одна за другой.  
Кросс снова отреагировал быстрее, пихнув его между пикапами и протиснувшись следом прежде, чем шпиль не выдержал и сверху, вместе с первыми снежинками прорывающейся бури, полетели обломки всей конструкции. Рик едва успел поднять щит, кузов левого пикапа смяло здоровенным обломком, накрывшим их наподобие крыши.  
Рик щёлкнул прерывателем на своём телефоне, включая батарею.  
— Надеюсь, связь здесь сработает, — пробормотал он. Стоило бы взять в участке рацию.  
Телефон приветственно мигнул экраном и показал одно деление связи. Рик мысленно чертыхнулся — с учётом ветра слышно его на том конце будет плохо и сколько в такую бурю продержится связь, никто не поручится. Так что сперва Рик отправил сообщение на номер начальника местной полиции. Оно ещё успело уйти, а вот звонок сделать уже не вышло.  
— Какого чёрта не спутниковый телефон? — Кроссу, присевшему напротив и торопливо перевязывавшему простреленное плечо, пришлось почти кричать, чтобы Рик его услышал. Вой ветра снаружи их импровизированного убежища нарастал и снегом не засыпало только благодаря магическим щитами.  
— Не положено, — ответил Рик, сосредоточенно дописывая в блокнот всё, что они узнали за последние полчаса о происходящем, и некоторые свои предположения. Даже если их тут засыпет насмерть, полиция должна их раскопать и узнать, в чём было дело.  
Одна из молний ударила в капот пикапа, осыпав их искрами.  
— И всё-таки они наводятся на твою магию! — Кросс переместился так, чтобы быть к Рику поближе. От него исходило тепло и пахло палённой шерстью.  
— Если я сниму щиты, нас заметёт за пару минут. Сильно тебя зацепило?  
— Жить буду.  
— Смелое утверждение, — хмыкнул Рик. На щиты намело уже столько, что стало совсем темно. Но по крайней мере так им не грозил пожар от взрыва купола.  
— На севере индейцы целые дома из снега строят, чем мы хуже. Только нужно протопить отверстие для воздуха.  
— Ты и на крайнем севере бывал? — поинтересовался Рик. Время текло как-то странно, как будто скачками. Он никак не мог понять, долго ли они уже здесь сидят.

Телефон утверждал, что полиция добралась до них достаточно быстро, меньше чем через четыре часа после отправки сообщения. Рик в это время успел задремать, улегшись головой на здоровое плечо Кросса, и проснулся уже от шума приближающихся снегоходов.  
Когда их откопали, он первым делом указал на пикапы и потребовал приставить к ним охрану — документация и, возможно, описания реального хода проекта, заинтересуют министерство и НАСА в любом случае. Полицейским это не слишком понравилось, но его их настроение волновало меньше всего. Сейчас основной задачей было найти троих сбежавших. Ещё бы знать, кто те двое, с кем уехал Смит. Рик видел их со спины издалека и сквозь начинавшуюся снежную бурю, так что опознать не надеялся. Даже Кросс едва ли смог бы, они говорили об этом, пока ждали помощи.

Смит в своей городской квартире не появлялся ни в этот день, ни на следующий, как и в университете или где-то в пределах города, где его могли заметить полицейские. В бумагах с полигона спецы из НАСА, прибывшие следующим же утром, нашли достаточно, чтобы подтвердить все догадки Рика и относительно проекта, и относительно убийств. С проектом их решили не связывать, для прессы начальник полигона оказался просто маньяком, окончательно поехавшим кукушечкой от слишком долгого пребывания в горах почти в одиночку.  
Про то, что за последнюю неделю он успел продать на чёрном рынке большую часть оборудования с полигона, также решили умолчать. Этим поручили заняться кому-то ещё из военной полиции, со специализацией в финансах. Часть оборудования уникальна и в не тех руках, возможно, опасна, его следовало вернуть во что бы то ни стало. Но для этого Смита следовало найти и поймать, желательно живым. И желательно побыстрее — чем дольше он был на свободе, тем меньше шансов его взять.  
Кросс провёл ночь в городской больнице. Из него вытащили две пули, заштопали и накачали лекарствами. Но на утро он выписался и исчез. Рик знал официальный адрес, но по нему Кросса не оказалось. И не похоже, чтобы он там появлялся в последние пару дней. Рик постучал к соседям, но и там никого не было. Или ему просто не захотели открывать.  
Рик почти весь день потратил, ища зацепку в бумагах, но ничего полезного для себя не обнаружил. Детали по проекту, сметы, какие-то расчёты, и совсем ничего, что указывало бы, где Смит мог укрыться. Полиция ещё откапывала тела, опознавала их и постепенно вычёркивала из списка охраны и сотрудников, но вычислить ещё двоих сбежавших пока не удалось. Обыск городской квартиры Смита тоже ничего не дал, он не появлялся там больше месяца, по словам соседей. Рик всё же съездил туда, проверил сам.  
Кросс ждал его в гостинице, просто сидел в фойе в кресле и листал какой-то журнал.  
— Ты ужинал? — первым делом поинтересовался Кросс, когда Рик подошёл к нему.  
— Как раз собирался.  
— Не против моей компании? — он поднялся, оставляя журнал на столике рядом. — Я весь день пытался найти следы тех троих.  
— И как успехи? — Рик открыл двери крохотного гостиничного ресторанчика и придержал. Правая рука Кросса всё ещё болталась на перевязи. Того это откровенно нервировало, даже Рик заметил.  
— Никак. В город они не возвращались, снегоходы не бросали. Скорее всего, у них есть какое-то место в лесу: нора, укрытие, домик. Не знаю, что. Даже если там полные баки, слишком далеко они бы не ушли, а заправки полиция и без меня прочесала в первую очередь. Они должны быть ещё здесь, в лесу, но это явно ненадолго.  
Кросс выдохнул, только когда к ним подошёл официант принять заказ, и попросил то же, что заказал себе Рик, даже не взглянув в меню.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Рик не сомневался, Кросс бы не пришёл к нему просто пожаловаться на неудачу. У него был план.  
— Тебе не понравится моё предложение.  
— И всё же? — Рик знал, что магия для поисков на территории таких масштабов не годилась. И у полиции не хватало ресурсов, чтобы прочесать склоны гор, а привлечь к этому армию никто не позволит, речь всего лишь о трёх ворах и убийцах, а не о терроризме и угрозе национальной безопасности. По крайней мере пока. К тому же, полиция занималась сейчас наведением порядка в городе — буря не прошла бесследно. — Дженифер Венизен, дриада. Она может поговорить с лесом. Она может их найти, — Кросс отпил из своей чашки и только потом посмотрел в неё. — Ты пьёшь зелёный чай? — прозвучало почти обижено.  
— Мы всё ещё говорим об убийцах её дочери, — Рик решил не отвечать на вопрос, ответ на который и так очевиден, и вернуться к делу.  
Кросс посмотрел на него внимательно и очень серьёзно.  
— Если честно, мне плевать, что она сделает с ними, когда найдёт, если я буду знать, что они не сбежали и не живут сейчас счастливо где-то, где нет закона об экстрадиции, — на последнем слове Кросс скрипнул зубами и уткнулся в свою чашку. Рик кивнул, принимая объяснение.  
Он хорошо понимал Кросса и сочувствовал ему. Но интересы следствия требовали поймать живыми всех троих, и сейчас это было важнее.  
— Тогда тебе не стоит ехать к миссис Венизен, — покачал головой Рик.  
Кросс медленно отложил вилку и посмотрел на него. Рик выдержал взгляд.  
— Они все должны ответить перед законом, — Рик сделал паузу, размышляя, но всё же закончил мысль: — Иначе перед ним придётся отвечать Дженифер Венизен. И это совсем не то, как я хотел бы закончить это дело.  
— Считай, что я ничего тебе не говорил, — Кросс попытался подняться из-за стола, и Рику пришлось ухватить его за руку.  
— Аарон, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал мягче. — Это так не работает.  
— Так как это по-твоему работает? — Кросс всё же сел, явно готовый вскочить снова в любую секунду.  
— Очень просто. Я хочу их найти и посадить. Ты хочешь, чтобы они понесли наказание за смерть Эмили и не важно, какое. И есть старая дриада, у которой эти люди отняли семью, убили дочь, — Рик отпил свой чай и продолжил так же ровно. — Если сейчас заявиться к ней и хотя бы намекнуть, что она может их не только найти... я не хочу, чтобы всё кончилось кровавой баней. На полигоне осталось достаточно трупов.  
— Семнадцать, — уточнил Кросс. — На полигоне осталось семнадцать трупов.  
— Не считал, — пожал плечами Рик.  
— Но к Венизен не должен ехать я? — Кросс хмыкнул и всё же принялся за уже успевший остыть ужин.  
— Ты сам сказал, что тебе плевать, что с ними произойдёт. Это не то, что нужно сейчас услышать Дженифер Венизен.   
— Я не собирался /ей/ это говорить.   
— Тогда зачем тебе так нужно идти к ней? — Рик очень старался оставаться терпеливым. Но он никак не мог понять, почему сейчас с этой идеей Кросс пришёл к нему.  
— Затем же, зачем и помогать тебе в этом деле — я хочу найти убийц Эмили. Не сидеть и ждать, пока суровые копы с большими пушками оторвут задницу от стула и займутся поисками её настоящих убийц, а найти их.  
— И? — Рику нужно было продолжение. Нужно было услышать его от Аарона.  
— И я хочу суда. Не потому что я такой хороший, — хмыкнул Кросс и наконец посмотрел на Рика. — Это нужно её семье. Её матери и младшим братьям. Им нужна сейчас вера в справедливость больше, чем смерть убийц где-то в лесу. И Дженифер Венизен это тоже нужнее. Ты можешь мне не верить, ты маг. Но не все из нас кровожадные убийцы, кто бы что тебе ни рассказывал.  
Рику никто ничего подобного не рассказывал. Нет, слухи долетали и мнение многих коллег относительно не-людей он прекрасно знал, тем более, что они часто считали своим долгом этим мнением поделиться. Но Рик не слышал от кого-то, а своими глазами видел, во что превратили колонну боевой техники вместе со всеми солдатами в ней два разъярённых джинна, чья деревня попала под перекрестный огонь. Он видел, на что способен горный дух, чьего внука силой забрали боевики. И это иногда снилось ему в кошмарах, хотя в остальном Залив почти не оставил на нём серьёзных следов. И Рик опасался, что здесь, с дриадой, история повторится.  
Рик отдавал себе отчёт в том, что эти опасения не основывались на каких-то неоспоримых фактах. Он слишком мало знал о здешних не-людях, но Кеннет Китсом жил тихой и спокойной жизнью последние несколько лет, Дженифер Венизен — несколько десятков лет. Возможно, Рик ошибался, вопрос заключался в цене такой ошибки.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произнёс он, откладывая в сторону вилку. — Мы поедем к ней вместе.  
— Тогда поехали? — Кросс махнул официанту и внимательно посмотрел на Рика. — Тебе стоило бы поспать...  
— Потом, — покачал головой Рик. Время сейчас играло на руку Смиту, Рик почти чувствовал, как оно утекает. Или он просто устал.

Кросс довёз их до места меньше чем за десять минут. Улицы были пусты из-за прошедшей бури и вечернего времени, но всё же не настолько, и пару раз Рику пришлось хвататься за бардачок на поворотах — одного ремня безопасности на заснеженных дорогах казалось мало.  
В здание их пустили с большой неохотой и только благодаря удостоверению Рика. Он даже заподозрил, что это было одной из причин, почему Кросс со своей идеей всё же пришёл к нему.  
Рик постучал в дверь нужной комнаты и вошёл, едва услышав отклик:  
— Миссис Венизен, Рик Байер, военная полиция. Прошу простить нас за столь поздний визит.  
— Я помню вас, — Дженифер отложила книгу и посмотрела на них. Рик заметил обложку, «Сто лет одиночества», старая и явно много раз прочитанная. — Вы спрашивали про мою девочку. Но сиделка сказала, что убийцу нашли.  
— Не нашли, — покачал головой Кросс, прислонившись спиной к стене у самой двери. — Только вычислили, но им удалось уйти из-за бури.  
— Да, сегодня ночью была такая ужасная буря. Никогда не видела ничего подобного, — задумчиво протянула Венизен.  
Она казалась будто ещё сильнее постаревшей за эти несколько дней. До самой длинной ночи года оставалось не так много, но для деревьев и их духов это, должно быть, была самая тяжёлая часть года. И оттого идея привлечь дриаду к поиску Смита с сообщниками казалась ещё более опасной, но других вариантов Рик не видел.  
— Миссис Венизен, — Рик чуть наклонился, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ней. — Мы хотим их найти. Очень хотим их найти, тем более сейчас. Но нам нужна ваша помощь.  
— Чем я могу помочь? — удивилась Дженифер. У неё были почти прозрачные светлые глаза, полные непонимания. — Я просто одинокая старуха.  
— Буря замела их следы, которые могла бы найти найти полиция. Которые мог бы найти мистер Кросс, — Рик кивнул на Кросса. — Но мы знаем, что они всё ещё в лесу. В вашем лесу, миссис Венизен.  
Комнату снова напомнил запах прелой хвои.  
— В моём лесу? Ох, — она удивлённо откинулась в кресле. — Никто так давно не напоминал мне о моём лесе.  
Рику показалось, что он и сам сейчас в лесу. Морозном, осеннем лесу, в котором пролетает первый снег. Запах прелой хвои становился всё слаще, превращаясь в запах гнили, и подступающий холод пронизывал до костей. Он всё ещё видел комнату в доме престарелых с бледно-оранжевыми обоями и фотографиями в рамке, замершую в кресле дриаду, обложку томика Маркеса на столике. И в то же время Рик как будто блуждал по лесу, круг за кругом, не находя выхода, не ощущая направления.  
— Дженифер! — он услышал голос Кросса совсем рядом, почувствовал горячие пальцы на своём плече, и наваждение отступило. Гламур. Мощный, сбивающий с ног. Рику не следовало приходить сюда таким уставшим, но у них не было времени.  
— Дженифер, — повторил Кросс снова, не отпуская его плеча. — Мы хотим помочь. Мы хотим справедливости, так же, как и вы.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы они жили. Вы не как я. Ни один из вас, — покачала головой дриада. — Моя Ева, моя девочка, она была так талантлива. И она только начала возвращаться к жизни. А они убили её.  
Дриада выпрямилась в кресле и как будто стала выше, нависая, почти угрожая. Рику потребовалось заметное усилие, чтобы удержать рефлекторно просившееся на кончики пальцев заклинание. Кросс рядом даже не дрогнул, это успокаивало.  
— Миссис Венизен, вы можете мне не верить, но мы с вами действительно хотим одного и того же, — Рик разжал кулаки и протянул к ней открытые ладони — универсальный жест, демонстрация открытости. — Мы хотим справедливого наказания для этих людей. Вы ведь тоже хотите, чтобы они ответили, по-настоящему ответили за всё, что совершили. Тогда помогите нам их найти. Их ждёт суд.  
— После суда они будут жить. Разве это справедливо?  
— В Юте не отменена смертная казнь, — заметил Кросс. — И разве справедливо будет отнять у родных других их жертв возможность посмотреть убийцам в глаза.  
— Они не убивали людей, только таких, как моя Ева. В этом штате ни один судья не решит, что этого достаточно, — Дженифер поджала губы.  
— Они убили семь граждан Соединённых Штатов, — Рик недовольно вскинулся. Он не был настолько наивен, чтобы добавить что-то вроде «закон один для всех», как бы ни хотел. Но семь убийств вкупе со всем остальным практически гарантировали преступникам высшую меру наказания — дело получило достаточный резонанс в прессе. И если понадобится, получит больший. Это было вполне в силах Рика. И сейчас, пожалуй, в его интересах. — Миссис Венизен, я /обещаю/, они получат, что заслужили. Но сначала помогите нам их найти.  
Дриада задумчиво потёрла подбородок. Рик видел краем глаза, как странно смотрит на него сейчас Кросс, но сосредоточился на Дженифер Венизен. Она должна была сейчас ему поверить.  
— Я представляю закон здесь, — продолжил Рик осторожно. Он не был уверен, что ещё может предложить ей, кроме как приложить все усилия, чтобы преступники понесли соответствующее наказание. — По закону за предумышленное убийство семи человек полагается смертная казнь.  
— Какая тогда тебе разница, как именно они умрут, раз смерть им всё равно полагается?  
Рик снова почувствовал, будто ходит кругами по лесу. Но на этот раз вмешательство Кросса не потребовалось, хватило собственной злости на растрачиваемое время.  
— Разница в том, что их будут судить. Разница в том, что родные других жертв тоже смогут получить свою, законную справедливость, — произнёс он твёрдо. Возможно, эта его уверенность и повлияла на дриаду в итоге.  
— И ты /обещаешь/, что так и будет?  
— Да. Если вы поможете сейчас их найти.  
— Хорошо. Я обещаю помочь вам их найти.  
— И не вредить им?  
— И не вредить им, — эхом повторил дриада.  
После этих слов Рику захотелось выдохнуть и выпить. Но дело ещё не было закончено.

Рик чувствовал на себе взгляд дриады, когда они добрались до указанного ею места. В отсутствии луны ночь была особенно звёздной и тёмной. Он ступал след в след за Кроссом, чутко вслушиваясь в тишину зимнего леса. Глава полицейского департамента на прощание пробормотал Рику в спину что-то похожее на «ненавижу федералов», но людей выделил. Полиции живые преступники в этом деле нужны даже больше, чем Рику. В конце концов, последней жертвой стал один из них.  
Рик снова шёл в куртке Кросса — времени купить себе что-то потеплее не хватило, они торопились. На этот раз торопились вверх по горному склону к небольшому, укрытому снегом по самую крышу деревянному дому. Рик видел силуэты полицейских, окружающие дом со всех сторон, хотя в новолуние в зимнем лесу это могло сойти за чудо — слишком темно.  
Аарон замер в шаге впереди. Свет из окна неровным пятном блестел на снегу перед ним. Рик подошёл ближе, почти утыкаясь в спину Кросса:  
— Только один снегоход.  
Кросс молча поднял руку, указывая дальше. Рик видел там только огромное чёрное пятно, но зрение химеры превосходило человеческое.  
Кросс и пара тренированных горных спасателей играли роль проводников. Смит с сообщниками засели в оборудованном убежище высоко в горах. Ни дыма, ни следов, ни людей поблизости — без помощи Венизен их бы не нашли до того, как снег на перевалах успели бы расчистить.  
Рик видел, как силуэты полицейских сдвинулись ещё ближе. Кросс тоже продвинулся вперёд, обходя пятно света на снегу.  
Кросс первым вошёл в дом, после того, как Рик заклинанием снёс дверь с петель. Следом вошёл сам Рик, и уже за ним — двое полицейских, прямо с порога потребовавших поднять руки и сдаваться.  
Один из троих, высокий худой бородач, сидел за столом лицом к двери и успел даже дёрнуться к лежащему перед ним пистолету, но только дёрнуться — Кросс оказался куда быстрее. Двое других спали за тонкой шторой в дальней части помещения.  
Рик ожидал большего. Ожидал сопротивления, стрельбы, чего-то ещё, но всё прошло спокойно и почти штатно.  
Он вышел из домика, чтобы не мешать полицейским и Кроссу проверить всё внутри, и остановился в паре шагов от огромной старой сосны, всё ещё чувствуя взгляд дриады на себе. Не агрессивный, просто внимательный. Смита вывели первым и уже усаживали на один из полицейских снегоходов, когда от двери дома раздался электрический треск и что-то вспыхнуло белым перед глазами. На мгновение Рик потерял ориентацию в пространстве, а в ушах зазвенело, как от светошумовой гранаты. И почему-то в поле зрения было звёздное небо, а поверх звона начинали проступать крики людей. Он кое-как поднялся на ноги. Полицейские жались в круг у одного из снегоходов, целясь во всё вокруг в поисках чего-то, его самого и одного из проводников-спасателей взрывом — воронка темнела в нескольких шагах от двери — отбросило в сугроб чуть в стороне. А Смит и оба его сообщника были нанизаны на ветки молодой берёзы, как мясо на шампуры. Ощущение чужого присутствия исчезло, едва Кросс оказался рядом с ним, окидывая встревоженным взглядом.  
Но Рик продолжал смотреть на Смита. Это было совсем не как в одном из тех кошмаров, что ещё снились ему после Ирака. Слишком много чёрного и синего. Совсем нет песчаного жёлтого. Красного столько же. Рик сам не заметил, как вцепился в протянутую руку Кросса изо всех сил. Только через пару секунд, когда сквозь звон пробился его голос, Рик с усилием разжал пальцы.  
— Живой? — уточнил Кросс, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Да, порядок, — Рик ещё раз оглядел всё вокруг. — Но она их всё же убила.  
— Они пытались сбежать, — пожал плечами Кросс. — Не то чтобы я её оправдываю. Но жалеть этих ублюдков точно не стану.  
Рик прикрыл глаза и опустил плечи. Он очень устал. Виновные были мертвы, и он точно знал, кто убил их. Но не понимал сейчас, что с этим делать.

Кросс отвёз его в больницу, но ни обязательное для магов при почти любых травмах МРТ, ни общий осмотр не выявили ничего серьёзнее сотрясения и переутомления. Он взял курицу с картошкой в больничном кафетерии и два омерзительных эспрессо из автомата в лобби. Нужно было вызвать такси и ехать к Дженифер Венизен. Но Рик не был уверен, что с ней теперь делать. Она нарушила магическое обещание. Это будет иметь для неё последствия. И для него тоже.  
В больничном кафетерии его и нашёл Кросс. Рик думал, что он уже уехал, но Кросс устроился напротив, утащив себе один из его стаканчиков с кофе:  
— Не думал, что тебя так быстро отпустят.  
— Я в порядке, — пожал плечами Рик.  
— Ну, если сотрясение мозга теперь считается в порядке вещей... — Кросс усмехнулся, но быстро посерьёзнел. — Подбросить до гостиницы?  
— Это было бы кстати. Я смогу вернуть тебе куртку.  
— Ну и бурда, — прокомментировал Кросс, одним глотком допивая кофе. Рик был с ним согласен полностью, не допив свой. — Поехали?  
Кросс не только довёз его до гостиницы, но и проводил до номера.  
— Тебе бы всё-таки поспать, — предложил он, пока Рик возился с дверью.  
— Дриада... — начал Рик, проходя в номер и стягивая куртку.  
— Никуда не денется. Ей некуда и незачем бежать, — покачал головой Кросс. — Тем более, она нарушила ваше соглашение.  
— И это всё усложняет.  
— Не всё. Но думать об этом лучше на свежую голову. Я бы на твоём месте поспал сначала, — Кросс улыбнулся ему, подхватил протянутую куртку и повесил на спинку ближайшего стула. — Себе оставь, пригодится ещё.  
Рик кивнул и замер, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он был благодарен Кроссу за помощь, но сейчас больше всего хотел в душ и спать. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, которую Кросс прервал, шагнув к телефону:  
— Я закажу горячий чай, пока ты будешь приводить себя в порядок. Надеюсь, он тут лучше, чем кофе в больнице.  
— Лучше, — кивнул Рик и поплёлся в ванную.  
Он не рассчитывал застать Кросса в номере, когда вышел из душа. Но тот уютно расположился в кресле. На столике перед ним стояли две дымящиеся чашки чая, а куртки — обе — были убраны в шкаф.   
— Хотел убедиться, что ты не уснёшь прямо в душе, — пожал плечами Кросс в ответ на его недоумённый взгляд. — Ты выглядишь, как человек, который может уснуть стоя.  
— Чувствую себя так же, — усмехнулся Рик, усаживаясь напротив и разглядывая чай. Формально это был его номер, но чай так же формально был Кросса. Рик всё же уточнил, почти автоматически: — Можешь пить без обязательств.  
Кросс посмотрел на него как-то странно:  
— И ты.  
Рик сделал глоток. Чай был не крепким, но ароматным, и хорошо согревал.  
— Давно вернулся? — внезапно поинтересовался Кросс.  
— Седьмого сентября, — Рик ответил раньше, чем успел задуматься.  
Кросс в ответ хмыкнул, будто это что-то объясняло. Может, так оно и было, но Рик сейчас не собирался гадать, что именно, — были дела поважнее.  
— Ты хотел обсудить, что будет теперь с Дженифер Венизен?  
Кросс посмотрел на Рика недоумённо, будто ему и в голову ничего подобного не приходило, а потом насторожился немного:  
— А ты уже решил?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — он поставил опустевшую кружку на стол и снова поднял взгляд на Рика. — Хорошо. И я надеюсь, что решение ты будешь принимать уже завтра, на свежую голову. Знаешь, — вдруг улыбнулся он какому-то воспоминанию. — Первый раз мне потребовался почти год, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что больше не надо никуда бежать и можно выспаться прежде, чем браться за что-то. Не буду тебе больше мешать.  
Кросс вышел из номера и мягко прикрыл за собой дверь. Рик посидел ещё немного, баюкая в руках чашку, а потом перебрался в кровать и вырубился почти мгновенно.

Разбудил Рика телефонный звонок. Звонили из полицейского управления, нужно было уточнить детали, согласовать версию для прессы и прочее в том же духе. Официально Смит с сообщниками оказали вооружённое сопротивление аресту, но бойкие газетчики уже откуда-то пронюхали и про численное преимущество полиции, и про участие военных в лице Рика — пока без имён, но это пока, — и про то, что хоронить всех троих будут в закрытых гробах. Глава местной полиции был в бешенстве, и Рик мог его понять: семь гражданских трупов и двадцать трупов сверху. Но это были проблемы полиции. Рика куда больше заботили сейчас собственные.  
Кросс ждал его в лобби, в том же кресле, что накануне. Кажется, даже с тем же журналом.  
— Завтрак? — он вопросительно поднял бровь, заметив Рика.  
— Позавтракал в номере. К тому же, меня ждут в полицейском управлении.  
— Какое совпадение, я как раз туда собирался, — хмыкнул Кросс. — И зря ты в этой куртке, там похолодало.  
Рик посмотрел на него внимательно и покачал головой:  
— Я не планировал пеших прогулок на сегодня.  
— Подбросить до полицейского управления? — предложил Кросс, когда они вышли на улицу. Рик кивнул — печка в машине Кросса была куда лучше, а похолодало на улице заметно: щёки неприятно пощипывало. Кросс же чувствовал себя явно как рыба в воде и едва ли не наслаждался происходящим. Рик прищурился — яркое солнце отражалось от снега и витрин на противоположной стороне улицы, слепя глаза.  
— Не смотри на снег, — посоветовал Кросс, открывая дверь своей машины. — Это дурная привычка, которая за городом может стоить зрения.  
— Снежная слепота, да. — Рик читал в детстве про освоение Аляски, сейчас даже автора вспомнить не мог, но эпизод про ослепшего паренька, слишком долго смотревшего на снег в солнечном свете, его тогда впечатлила. — Тебе она не грозит? — полюбопытствовал он, пристёгивая ремень безопасности.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Кросс и достал из нагрудного кармана тёмные очки.

Рик проторчал в полицейском управлении до вечера и рассчитывал вызвать такси, чтобы добраться до дома престарелых, где жила Дженифер Венизен. Полицию не интересовал виновник смерти Смита с сообщниками, это, по общему мнению, была исключительно проблема Рика. А он за весь день так и не смог принять однозначного решения. Он знал, когда давал обещание, что это очень рискованно, но считал, что рискует сам, если Смита не осудят на смертную казнь. Он торопился, они все торопились. И Рик до сих пор не знал наверняка, чем нарушение соглашения грозит дриаде. Всё, что он знал и слышал, относилось исключительно к нарушившим обещание магам, как это работает в обратную сторону — Рик не имел представления. И доступа к материалам по теме здесь, в Логане, у него не было. Погруженный в размышления, Рик едва не налетел на Кросса, ждавшего его на выходе из управления, у самых дверей.  
— Нужно поговорить, — Кросс был хмур и напряжён.  
Рик на это только кивнул. Сам собирался предложить — Кросс, вероятнее всего, о соглашениях знал. И может быть, он не был самым надёжным источником информации — со смертью Смита его мотивы для участия в этом деле усложнялись — но по крайней мере что-то знал. Иначе бы просто не остался в управлении, а вернулся к своим делам.  
Они устроились в кафе неподалёку от управления.  
— Раз уж ты всё равно здесь, — произнёс Рик, задумчиво глядя в меню. — То объясни мне, что теперь, на твой взгляд должно произойти с Дженифер Венизен? Нарушение обещания никак не сказалось на её здоровье — она жива и в порядке, сестра в доме престарелых очень удивилась, что я интересуюсь.  
Кросс посмотрел на него как-то странно, снизу вверх, внимательно и немного удивлённо.  
— Нарушенное обещание для всех одинаково, — покачал он головой. И снова замер, уставившись на Рика: — Ты не можешь не знать, как это работает. Вас этому учат! Это же элементарная техника безопасности, — он рассмеялся немного нервно: — Впрочем, это многое объясняет.  
Рик вопросительно посмотрел на Кросса, но тот только поморщился и отодвинул меню в сторону.  
— Она теперь подчиняется тебе, как ты бы оказался в её власти, если бы нарушил свою часть сделки.  
— И какой твой в этом интерес? — насторожился Рик. Он подозревал, что это может так работать, пусть и не был уверен. — Тебе нужна услуга дриады?  
— Нет, — Кросс выглядел почти оскорблённым. — Нет, я хотел знать, что /ты/ собираешься от неё получить.  
— Ничего, — Рик пожал плечами, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Кросс.  
— Тогда что ты будешь делать дальше?  
— Напишу отчёт, — медленно заговорил Рик, выдержав взгляд Кросса, тяжелый и насторожённый. — И вернусь в Вашингтон. Моя задача здесь выполнена.  
— Вот как? И те, кто получат отчёт, будут знать, что в твоём подчинении теперь есть дриада, которая не может сказать тебе нет. На любой приказ, — Кросс как будто злился на него и одновременно ждал чего-то. Не так, как вначале их знакомства, не ножа в спину или чего-то подобного. Но Рик всё ещё не мог до конца понять эмоции сидящего перед ним мужчины.  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
— Ты можешь не упоминать её в отчёте, — Кросс недовольно глянул на подошедшую официантку, но заказал кофе и блинчики. С клубничным сиропом. Рик заказал то же самое — меню его сейчас интересовало в последнюю очередь, куда интереснее было, что скажет Кросс. — Напиши, что их выследил я, они наверняка слышали о химерах и поверят в такой расклад.  
— Ты пропал без вести много лет назад и последние шесть жил здесь по поддельным документам. Есть более простой способ вернуться на службу, как по мне, — Рик никак не мог понять, что нужно сейчас Кроссу. Почему он не исчез прошлой ночью? Это дало бы ему достаточную фору, чтобы военная полиция снова потеряла след. Почему внезапный интерес к дриаде? Что ему нужно сейчас от Рика?  
— Ко мне вопросы и так будут, после нашего визита на полигон они есть даже у полиции, — пожал плечами Кросс. И продолжил прежде, чем Рик успел что-то сказать: — Не пойми неправильно, я не горю желанием возвращаться, особенно сейчас. Но так будет правильнее.  
— Очень благородно, — хмыкнул Рик. — Но Смита и двух его сообщников убил не ты. Так что у тебя ещё есть время убраться из города, если так не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли. Врать в отчёте я не буду.  
Они оба замолчали после этого: Кросс явно подбирал слова, чтобы продолжить его убеждать, а Рик ждал, какими эти слова окажутся. Официантка принесла заказ и над столом поплыл аромат клубничного сиропа и крепкого кофе.  
— Про нарушенное соглашение ты в своём отчёте тоже напишешь? — наконец уточнил Кросс, сосредоточенно разрезая блинчики в своей тарелке.  
Рик кивнул. Кофе был здесь весьма неплохой, хотя он предпочёл бы чай, если бы подумал об этом, когда делал заказ.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что после этого они будут знать, что дриада подчиняется тебе и сделает что угодно? — Кросс поднял на него испытующий взгляд.  
— Не понимаю, почему это /тебя/ заботит. В чём сейчас твой интерес?  
— С дриадой была моя идея, — он пожал плечами, как будто это было чем-то очевидным и само собой разумеющимся.  
— И теперь ты что? Собираешься взять на себя её грехи и нести за неё ответственность? Она прекрасно понимала, что делает, когда говорила со мной.  
— Даже если так, всё ещё моя идея. Поэтому я хочу знать, что будет с ней дальше, — Кросс отложил нож и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. — Что /ты/ планируешь делать?  
— Я уже сказал, что планирую делать. Нарушенное обещание никак моих планов не меняет.  
— Даже с учётом, что ты можешь приказать ей сделать что угодно? Что тебе могут приказать приказать ей?  
— Что бы ты не думал, меня не особо вдохновляет идея о чьём-то вынужденном подчинении, — Рик чувствовал, как его терпение понемногу заканчивается. Возможно, и вовсе не стоило разговаривать сейчас с Кроссом. — И пока я не вижу проблем в тех приказах, которые отдают мне. Тебя они в любом случае сейчас не касаются.  
— Пока не касаются?  
— Ты всё ещё дезертир, насколько я знаю, — Рик поджал губы. Он по-прежнему не видел смысла сдавать Кросса своим коллегам. Но если он продолжит настаивать, Рик готов был изменить своё мнение.  
— И сколько у меня времени? — уточнил Кросс после небольшой паузы. — Я успею доесть блинчики?  
— Успеешь, — хмыкнул Рик.  
Дальше они ужинали в молчании. Кросс хотел что-то сказать, даже отложил вилку, но передумал. Он закончил с блинчиками, улыбнулся и протянул руку Рику:  
— Было на удивление приятно поработать с тобой.  
Рик пожал его ладонь:  
— Взаимно.  
— Надеюсь, больше не повторится, — хмыкнул Кросс и поднялся, оставил пятёрку рядом со своей тарелкой.  
Рик доел свою порцию и вернулся в гостиницу. Остаток вечера он заканчивал отчёт.  
Следующим утром он заехал к Дженифер Венизен, сделав крюк по дороге в аэропорт. Она выглядела абсолютно так же, как и при прошлой встрече, только книга на столике сменилась на потрёпанный томик стихов Сильвии Плат. Рик рассказал про отчёт, но она лишь покачала головой:  
— Каждый из нас сделал то, что считал правильным.  
В аэропорту Рику на секунду показалось, что он заметил Аарона Кросса. Но проверять не было ни времени, ни необходимости. Никаких приказов в отношении Аарона Кросса или Кеннета Китсома он не получал, а рейс в Вашингтон вылетал вовремя, больше никаких отмен по погодным условиям.


End file.
